1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to wet processed fiberboard and methods for making same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to wet processed fiberboard having improved moisture absorption and breakdown properties and methods for making same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiberboards, such as hardboards, medium density fiberboards (“MDF”), and low density fiberboards (“LDF”) are typically made using a wet process, a dry process, or a wet/dry process. Additives, including resins and waxes, are introduced to a slurry of fibers, which is pressed and dried to make a fiberboards. The additives improve the structural integrity, hardness, and durability of the fiberboards, but are environmentally unfriendly. Typical resins include urea-formaldehyde and phenol-formaldehyde, among other resins and typical waxes are hydrocarbon based.
While currently available fiberboards exhibit relatively good hardness, rigidity, and durability properties, such fiberboards with resins and waxes are resistant to moisture absorption and breakdown, which is undesirable for some applications. For example, fiberboards used as bedding for animals require moisture absorption and must be discarded or recycled after a period of use. The resins and waxes make recycling an inefficient and difficult process by inhibiting the fiberboards ability to decompose.
There is a need, therefore, for improved wet processed fiberboards having improved moisture absorption and/or breakdown properties and methods for making same.